Demon Chase
by Silverdaemon1
Summary: Scarlet is a hunter when one night at a bar she runs into team free will and joins up with them untill they figure out that there is more to scarlet than there seems


**this is my first fanfiction read it and let me know if you like it this is probably going to be a castielxoc story...**

**enjoy 3**

Scarlet knew she should probably go home now. She had already drank three bottles of whiskey dry and was onto her fourth. As she was paying her bar tab three men walked in; one had the greenest eyes she had ever seen an wore a faded brown leather jacket; the second was much taller than the other and had extremely long hair he wore a plaid shirt that looked like it had seen better days; the third was a man with black hair and the bluest eyes she has ever seen he was wearing a trench coat and a suit. The one with the green eyes started coming up to the bar where i was stood, he had a devious glint in his eyes.

"Hey sweetheart, you aren't leaving so soon are you?" he said in a flirtatious tone. She internally rolled my eyes it's not like i wasn't used to getting hit on at bars, she was. It's not as though she was bad looking either.

She had turquoise eyes that were framed with thick lashes, raven black hair that curled slightly at the ends, full naturally red lips and a thin busty figure that many girls were envious of.

"Sorry but yeah, i gotta be up early tomorrow and I'm already pretty smashed." The lie came easy to her, she never truly got drunk. Her alcohol tolerance was way high.

He replied in a smooth tone "Ah I got ya, no worries maybe we will meet again small town and all."

"yea maybe. My name is Scarlet just in case you were wondering." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm Dean." He gestured to the giant next to him casting bitch faces every time Dean would lean toward me "this is my brother Sam," next he gestured towards the man in the trench coat "and this is cas."

"Cas? that's an interesting name. Anyway I better get going, see ya." With that she left the bar expecting never to see those three idiots again. She should be so lucky.

As Scarlet left bar she got the feeling that someone was watching her. That was stupid she practically grew up here and was always careful where she went. I mean she had a knife in her left boot for self defense she wasn't completely stupid. But here she was at one o'clock in the morning running back to her apartment scared out of her mind. Suddenly she heard a loud metallic crash from a dark alley followed by a woman's scream. Now she didn't like running into the line of fire but she also wasn't about to let someone be hurt... or worse.

So that was how she ended up being held by the throat with a knife pointed toward her chest by some big, burly guy. Okay and this guy he definitely wasn't human his teeth were sharp and slightly elongated, like a sharks would be. He was a vampire Scarlet knew what the son of bitches looked like. She had fought enough of them in her time as a hunter. That's how she knew that to kill it you had to decapitate the head.

There was a slight problem, she couldn't get to her knife to do said decapitation. She was stuck screaming for help like a useless little girl. And help sure as hell came: in the form of the three guys from the bar Sam, Dean and Cas

Scarlet was so grateful. As soon as the vamp heard Dean yell out my name, he loosened his grip just enough for me to slip out of his grip grab her knife and decapitate the S.O.B.

Dean looked at her horrified Sam and Cas's faces were no different. Scarlet shrugged off there faces by saying, "Thanks for the distraction boys. Ithink i may need to buy you all a drink."

"sweetheart i think you need to do more than that!" came deans hurried reply.

"look i know you may be freaked out and I'm not about to sugar coat it for you, that thing i just hacked up was a vampire. All your nightmares are real," she said in an even tone she hated ruining peoples lives like this but hey it needed doing

"yea, we know Scarlet we are hunter too" it was Sam who spoke now and with his comment my eyes went super-sized.

**so tell me if you think its okay or if it should be continued thanks by the way this is my first fanfiction please leave reviews and i will write more if you like it. **

**ps. sorry if it's suck-ish**


End file.
